As Cold As Our Hearts
by Silver Jackie
Summary: Castiel es un hombre de la Guardia. En una bajada a Invernalia, capta la atención de lord Dean Winchester, que se las ingeniará para cautivar al joven cuervo y otorgarle placeres que sabe que hace mucho, mucho tiempo que no había sentido...


**A/N: Olvidemos por un momento que los señores de Invernalia son los Stark...**

A Castiel no le apetecía especialmente salir del Muro. Se suponía que tras diez años encerrado tras el enormérrimo bloque de piedra y hielo, salir por primera vez le debería producir un mínimo sentimiento de emoción, un ligero cosquilleo en el estómago, pero en cambio, prefería quedarse en un lugar tan familiar como se le había hecho aquel. El lord comandante Singer lo había elegido a él, junto a dos hermanos más, para bajar a Invernalia a discutir asuntos que para Castiel no tenían ni la más mínima importancia. Iba con él por el mero hecho de que, según Singer, llevaba muchos años de leal servicio al Muro y a Poniente, además de por su cargo de lord mayordomo. El chico había asentido hipócritamente queriendo hacer creer que le importaba un mínimo lo que le ocurriese a Poniente. Si no había desertado ya era porque le gustaba demasiado vivir como para no hacerlo.

Sería un viaje de un día y una noche, por lo que no necesitarían llevar nada más que la capa y los caballos. Castiel no recordaba que el camino del Muro a Invernalia fuera tan largo, aunque quizás se debiera a que hacía mucho tiempo que no lo recorría. De hecho, no lo recordaba con exatitud, pues la única vez que lo había hecho había sido en su viaje de ida al Muro. No echaba de menos Lannisport, ni a su padre, pero sí a sus medio hermanos. Aunque había ciertas personas allá en el sur a las que no quería recordar. A veces creía que hasta su propio corazón se había vuelto de piedra y hielo. Lo prefería así, en el mundo en el que vivía no había espacio para el cariño, bastaba una pizca de confianza sobre alguien para que te clavara un puñal donde y cuando menos te lo esperabas. Así que la frialdad, el cinismo y la hipocresía se habían vuelto los puntos fuertes de su carácter.

Era verano, pero la nieve y el frío nunca abandonaban el norte. La noche hizo que Castiel recordase el último invierno. La amenaza de espectros y de otras abominaciones terribles y mortíferas que traían el frío y la oscuridad. Precisamente durante aquel invierno había comenzado su servicio como cuervo, y ése era también uno de los motivos por los que lo recordaba.

Su caballo se sacudió bajo sus piernas, haciendo que Castiel se sobresaltase e interrumpiera el hilo de sus pensamientos.

"Tranquilo..."

Cuando subió la cabeza pudo ver al fin las murallas que rodeaban Invernalia, y una fuerte sensación de nostalgia quiso hacerse paso en la mente y corazón del bastardo, pero éste se esforzó por evitar que tal bajón emocional afectase a su implacable compostura, fría e impecable. Y entonces supo que iba a tener que enfrentarse a más de una situación incómoda, más de lo que había sido saber que bajaría con el lord comandante para salir de las paredes de piedra que lo protegían del mundo exterior.

Ω

"Mi señora, los hombres del Muro están a pocos pasos de las puertas de la ciudad." Avisó la joven sirviente a lady Joanna Harvelle, una dama rubia que se encontraba en sus aposentos del castillo con intención de encaminarse al exterior en busca de Dean Winchester.

"Gracias por avisarme, Charlie; no te preocupes, yo misma me dirigiré a la torre a buscar a lord Winchester, o a nuestros invitados les parecerá descortés que no acudamos juntos a recibirles."

"Tal y como dicen las leyes de la hospitalidad, mi señora."

"En realidad, creo que aún les parecería más bien extraño, con la fama de buen anfitrión que Dean se ha labrado." Lady Joanna sonrió. "Puedes retirarte, Charlie."

La joven se dio media vuelta y se alejó de la estancia de su señora asintiendo con la cabeza, y apenas momentos después fue seguido por lady Joanna, envuelta en un vestido azul oscuro poco ostentoso pero elegante y sobre los hombros una piel oscura de zorro. Lord Dean se encontraba junto a la torre de Invernalia, y ella se apresuró a avisarle de que los hombres de la Guardia estaban a dos pasos de la ciudad.

"Llamaré a mis hombres para que abran las puertas para recibir al lord comandante y a los otros muchachos." Y con una sonrisa blanca como la nieve que los rodeaba envainó la espada en su funda y se dirigió a las puertas de la muralla.

Ω

"Bienvenidos seáis, lord Singer y acompañantes, a mi querida y humilde Invernalia."

Los cuatro caballos y sus jinetes se mantenían quietos mientras dos mozos de cuadras les ataban las riendas a un poste.

"No soy ningún lord, ni Invernalia es lo que se pueda decir humilde, pues goza de buen renombre y grandeza en el resto de Poniente, lord Winchester."

Dean miró con ojos divertidos y una sonrisa al lord comandante, el cual pareció responderle, y lo abrazó fuertemente una vez se hubo bajado del caballo.

"Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos vimos por última vez. Creo que te llegaba tan solo por la barriga." Dijo Dean en un tono jovial, casi con una risa.

"Siempre es un placer volver a verte, Dean. Lo mismo digo de vos, lady Joanna." La mujer rubia le respondió con una sonrisa de lo más cálida.

Ω

Silenciosamente, como siempre había hecho, Castiel opinaba para sí mismo que le gustaba Dean Winchester más de lo debido. Era un hombre atractivo, y secretamente presumido, y aunque el bastardo despreciaba esta última cualidad en los hombres, no pudo evitar no poder apartar la mirada de su anfitrión. En Lannisport lo habían enviado al Muro precisamente por algo relacionado con su predilección por los hombres, así que prefirió mostrarse recatado y hablar nada más que lo estrictamente necesario mientras se encontrase allí. Se comentaba entre los hermanos que con el paso de los años el deseo acaba por desaparecer, pero Castiel aún era joven, y el hecho de estar rodeado de hombres todos los días del año las veinticuatro horas no era de gran ayuda. A veces preferiría estar rodeado de mujeres. Al menos con ellas no había una puñetera manera de que se le provocaran erecciones.

"Eres poco hablador." Comentó únicamente a él al que conoció como ser Samuel, hermano pequeño de Dean, que se había sentado a su lado durante la cena en el comedor. Samuel era un hombre joven, lucía orgulloso una larga melena por los hombros, pero ni a él ni a su hermano mayor les gustaba dejarse barba, como era común en el norte. Era valiente, ya daba todo tipo de señales de que en un futuro sería un gran caballero.

"La verdad es que me lo dicen bastante." Contestó el cuervo llevándose un trago de vino a la boca.

"No es común mostrarse tan apagado en ocasiones como ésta. Quizás lo sea en una cena del día a día, pero hoy estamos reunidos norteños y hombres de la Guardia, más de una historia curiosa tendría que salir. Y no solo por parte de tus hermanos."

Mientras que Dean, lady Joanna y el lord comandante conversaban entre ellos, sus otros dos hermanos, Benny y Garth, se mostraban más alegres que el propio Castiel, hablando animadamente con el resto de la mesa.

"No es que sea todo un experto en la vida en el Muro," continuó él, "pero supongo que no se sale tan a menudo de ese lugar."

"Los hombres de la Guardia solemos tener historias lo suficientemente desagradables detrás nuestra como para que no sea adecuado contarlas en la mesa. O al menos, ése sería mi caso."

Castiel no se excedía en alzar el tono mas que para que ser Samuel pudiera escucharle. Él no se inmutó por su comentario.

"¿Es igual de peligroso en verano?"

"Siempre hay amenazas, aunque actualmente contamos con la suerte de que no de espectros. Se sabe que nuestro deber es mantener a raya a los salvajes. Yo llegué durante el último invierno, y me gusta pensar que fue una experiencia que realmente me esculpió como cuervo. No era más que un mozo de cuadras de Lannisport al que mandaron a matar saben los Siete qué criaturas infernales que se encuentren Más Allá del Muro siendo apenas un crío. Todavía me sorprende que siga vivo." Añadió una sonrisa a aquella última frase.

Ser Samuel le miraba con atención y con la mirada de alguien que acababa de descubrir un secreto muy importante y no fuera capaz de mantenérselo dentro.

"Empiezo a creer que no eres tan poco hablador como me dijiste."

"¿Perdón?"

"Bueno, me acabas de contar media vida tuya."

Castiel rio ligeramente. "Me temo que no sea así, ser Samuel, pues me he saltado la mayor parte de detalles escabrosos."

"Me imagino que sea así."

Castiel decidió que le gustaba aquel hombre. No se decidía si lo suyo era curiosidad genuina o trataba de descubrir alguna clase de secreto, pero no tenía nada que perder soltándose un poco con alguien que no vistiera el negro. Además, todo lo que le estaba contando eran detalles irrelevantes de su vida. ¿Qué daño podía hacer un cuervo anónimo?

"¿Has recibido educación alguna, Castiel?"

"No recuerdo haber mencionado mi nombre antes."

"Dean le preguntó por tu nombre a tu superior antes, y yo me encontraba con él."

Castiel frunció el ceño, pero un instante después respondió a la pregunta del chico.

"La verdad es que no, pero yo antes trabajaba para lord Charles Shurley, y se me queda muy bien lo que escucho para luego aplicarlo en el mundo exterior." Era así como Castiel se había enterado de que Dean y Joanna no tenían hijos, pero que estaban prometidos. Se guardó de no mencionar aquel detalle.

"Así que trabajabas para la casa Shurley." Castiel asintió. Sentía cómo el vino hacía que se le estuviera soltando la lengua más de lo que lo habría hecho sobrio. "Muy grave debió ser tu crimen para que te infligieran tal condena."

El cuervo se atragantó con su propia saliva con ese comentario. No quería hablar de ello.

"La verdad... no. Bueno, no lo sé. Soy bastardo. Mi padre era herrero, mi madre vivandera, Lannisport está plagado de ellas. Mi madre me crió durante cuatro años, luego me fui a vivir con mi padre. Supongo que en una casa de placer hay sitio para una niña, pero no para un niño, so sé si me entendéis, ser Samuel." Él asintió en afirmación. "De un modo u otro, siempre supe que éste sería mi futuro." Hizo una pausa. "Si me disculpáis, señor, no me apetece hablar de ello." Le había dado mil rodeos a la cuestión verdadera por la que había sido enviado al Muro, y desde luego, para nada se trataba por que fuera hijo ilegítimo, pues puede que sí importara en familias importantes, pero no tanto en la suya, que era humilde. Su crimen, si así podía llamarse, estaba en realidad relacionado con la familia a la que había servido.

"No sé si sabrás que Dean y la mujer rubia sentada a su lado, lady Joanna, están prometidos." Castiel lo sabía, pero no dijo nada. "Se conocen desde prácticamente niños. No creo que les resulte raro, ha ejercido de su esposa prácticamente desde adolescentes." Soltó una risa divertida, a la cual el cuervo acompañó. "O quizás sí en la noche de bodas..."

Hubo un deje extraño en aquella última frase. Castiel le restó importancia.

"No creo que pueda aconsejarles nada, no soy quién para hablar de matrimonio." Bromeó entonces.

Samuel rio otra vez, y pareció satisfecho con la conversación del muchacho. Hubo un largo rato de silencio entre ambos, durante el cual llenaron de nuevo sus copas más de dos veces. El moreno no recordaba haber bebido tanto en mucho tiempo, y empezaba a notar como la falta de costumbre se hacía notar en sus cosquilleantes efectos.

"Castiel," le llamó finalmente Samuel, "siento tener que ausentarme un momento, espero que no te importe."

"No, no pasa nada." Fue lo único que dijo Castiel antes de que Samuel le sonriera y se diera media vuelta. El chico se recolocó en su asiento, sintiéndose más fuera de lugar que nunca y mirando disimuladamente cómo unos instantes después, Dean también se marchaba. La noche se le estaba haciendo más larga de lo que había pensado.

El ruido del comedor se convirtió en un murmullo a medida que Samuel se alejaba por el pasillo de piedra. Sus pasos resonaban repiqueteantes, caminaba con prisa, pues cuanto más se ausentaran Dean y él más sospechas inciertas levantarían. El Winchester mayor se encontraba en la entrada de sus aposentos, tal y como habían acordado aquella mañana.

"Debemos darnos prisa. Es increíble que casándote en dos semanas todavía me pidas que haga ésto..."

"Vamos, llevamos años haciéndolo, no debería resultarte tan incómodo."

"No es que me resulte incómodo, es que cuánto más tiempo pasa más peligroso resulta, para tu reputación y para la de Jo."

"Con nuestra actitud, todo el mundo piensa que actuamos como unos enamorados más."

"Hasta que llegue el día en el que uno de ellos te delate. Por cualquier motivo, dinero, chantaje..."

"Si dijeran algo sobre mí, dirían todo sobre ellos, y sé por experiencia que todos sabemos guardar bien esta clase de secretos." Dean colocó una de sus manos en el hombro de Samuel.

"Recuerda que cuando ella sea tu esposa ya no podré encargarme de estos asuntos, o rumores mucho peores podrían empezar a circular. Tendrás que buscarte un sustituto."

"Hermanito, ya la tengo."

"¿No me digas? Sorpéndeme."

"Charlie."

Samuel parpadeó mirándole con incredulidad.

"¿De verdad...? ¿Y-y crees que es la adecuado? En fin, es muj—"

"Lo hará bien, por los dioses, Sam, deja de preocuparte. Es hora de que dejes de hacer ésto, ya te has jugado el pellejo bastante por mí. No te preocupes." Le repitió.

Su hermano le sonrió fingiendo que se dejaba convencer. Jamás dejaría de preocuparse por Dean.

"Entonces dime," dijo el mayor, "¿es de los míos?"

"Después de años haciendo ésto, te aseguro que lo supe nada más ver cómo te miraba."

A Dean se le estrecharon los ojos y sonrió. Samuel conocía esa mirada. Puso los ojos en blanco.

"Ve con disimulo."

"Siempre lo hago." Dean le dio dos palmadas fuertes en el hombro. "Muchas gracias, Sammy."

Ω

Castiel fue ordenado por parte de un criado acudir a los aposentos de Lord Winchester por orden explícita suya. El muchacho todavía se encontraba en el comedor, y bastante sorprendido, porque jamás hubiera esperado semejante orden de acudida, se levantó sin decir nada a los presentes -no lo creyó importante, pues apenas había hablado durante la cena, a excepción de con ser Samuel- y siguió al criado. Estuvo a punto de preguntarle para qué requería su presencia, pero retiró sus palabras antes de decir nada.

"Es aquella del fondo del pasillo. Llama antes de entrar." Y el chico dejó solo a Castiel dicho aquello.

Se dirigió a paso rápido, llamó a la puerta y la voz de Winchester desde dentro le invitó a pasar.

"Cierra la puerta, por favor."

Aquello hizo que Castiel se pusiera nervioso. La habitación era cálida, tanto, que toda la ropa de cuervo estaba empezando a hacerle sudar, al contrario que Dean, que llevaba menos capas. El hombre, que estaba sentado en frente a un escritorio, se puso en pie, se acercó a una mesita, se sirvió una copa de vino y se dirigió hacia Castiel.

"Sírvete una, si quieres. Siéntete libre." Castiel titubeó, todavía callado. "¿Te preguntas por qué te he hecho venir?"

"Lo cierto es que sí, señor."

"No es extraño. Sam me ha hablado de tí."

¿Por qué ser Samuel iba a haberle hablado de él? ¿Qué Siete Infiernos le había contado? Castiel soltó una risita.

"¿Y qué os ha contado, exactamente?"

"Pequeños detalles. Detalles que parecen tener una insignificante importancia, pero, Castiel, tienen más de la que crees."

El cuervo empezó a sentirse incómodo. A medida que Dean avanzaba hacia él, Castiel quería retroceder. Lo único era que no lo hacía.

"Pero hubo algo que no me dijo."

Al más joven le latía con violencia el corazón, figurándose en qué parte de su pasado hubiera podido hacer algo que molestase a los Winchester, o si quizás hubiese soltado la lengua más de lo necesario por culpa del alcohol. "¿Por qué te enviaron al Muro?"

A Castiel se le abrieron inmensamente los ojos y tragó pesadamente antes de hablar.

"Lord Dean... No es algo de lo que me gustaría hablar."

"Lo mismo me dijo Sam. Que no querías hablar de ello." Repitió. Castiel no se había dado cuenta de lo peligrosamente cerca que se hallaban.

"¿Qué importancia tiene? Ocurrió hace diez años. Y todos los crímenes de un hombre son perdonados al llegar al Muro." Dijo en esperanza de que cualquier crimen por el que Winchester estuviera molesto le fuese perdonado al instante, porque no se imaginaba qué podría querer de él.

Sin haberlo previsto, lord Dean alzó una de sus manos para acariciar los mechones de pelo negro de Castiel. Éste se sobresaltó sin poder apartar la vista del mayor.

"Tiene importancia para mí, Castiel. Mucha. Especialmente si es lo que estoy pensando."

Castiel bajó la mirada. Al fin y al cabo, era un superior, y le estaba dando una orden, no por nada era a lo que Castiel estaba acostumbrado, a obedecer órdenes, y si tenía que contarlo, no sería mirándole a los ojos.

"Fui acusado de practicar la sodomía con el hijo de Charles Shurley, Lucifer, si es lo que queréis saber. Nos encontraron en las cuadras. Llevábamos años haciéndolo."

La expresión de Dean pareció de satisfacción, aunque Castiel no la vio. Todavía miraba a los pies de la cama que había a un par de metros en frente suya.

"Ya veo."

"¿No váis a decir nada más que éso? ¿O solo vais a burlaros de mí?"

"¿Por qué iba a burlarme de lo mismo que hago yo?"

Castiel sonrió. "¿Es que ahora os estáis insinuando, lord Dean?"

El aludido sonrió pícaramente ante el hecho del muchacho dándose cuenta de sus intenciones.

"Nisiquiera he empezado a hacerlo. ¿Te gustaría?"

"Pronuncié un juramento."

"¿Cuánto tiempo llevas sin follar, Castiel?" 

"No debo hacerlo. Soy cuervo."

Era irónico cómo decía aquellas palabras pero a la vez dejaba a Dean acariciarle el cabello y el cuello con los dedos.

"¿Es que unas simples palabras van a privarte de uno de los placeres más básicos de esta vida? ¿O lo hacéis entre vosotros allí arriba?"

«Más me gustaría.» "No lo hacemos. Allí todos prefieren abrir las piernas de una mujer."

"Qué frustrante, ¿verdad? Estar rodeado de tantos hombres y no poder lamerle la tranca a ninguno. Diez años sin sexo. Tiene que ser horrible."

Castiel inspiró cerrando los ojos. Sabía que no debía hacerlo, pero a la vez era _tan sumamente tentador._ Tanto como el hombre que se le había acercado, esperando a besarle quizás, jugando con él. Entonces se le vino a la mente algo que no encajaba. "Vos... Vais a casaros con lady Joanna."

"Lo mío entre Jo y yo no es más que un... acuerdo para mantener nuestra, la de los dos, buena reputación."

"¿La de ambos?"

"Nunca me ha amado." Le susurró sensualmente y con la voz ya ronca, cargada de ansia de sexo. "Y yo la quiero de verdad, solo que no como amante, pero como amiga. No podía obligarla a acostarse conmigo, no cuando ella no me desea y cuando yo no la deseo. Pero es lo que Invernalia y el resto de las casas poderosas esperan de nosotros. No nos interesamos mutuamente. Jo conoce mi pequeño secreto, así que la dejo que se acueste con quien quiera incluso estando casados, mientras ella deja que me folle a los criados. ¿Te has fijado en el muchacho rubio que no se apartaba de mi lado durante la cena? Es mi escudero. Y cuando estamos aquí dentro, algo más."

"¿Por qué me contáis todo ésto?"

"Quiero que te sientas confiado. Aquí no entrará nadie. ¿Crees que los dioses te castigarán por incumplir el juramento tan solo una vez?"

Los ojos de Castiel delataban incertidumbre. En realidad el juramento le importaba una mierda, lo que le preocupaba era que los vieran. Por otra parte, llevaba tanto tiempo sin follar que—

Los labios de Dean se juntaron inesperadamente con los de Castiel. Él ya no podía aguantarlo más, y Castiel tampoco se resistió, lo hecho ya estaba hecho. Eran suaves, a excepción de por la barba poco afeitada que lucía, húmedos, cálidos... Hacía mucho tiempo que Castiel no disfrutaba de un beso así, y no se resistió cuando Dean le introdujo la lengua, con necesidad de ir más lejos, sino que abrió la boca para recibirla. Dean le acariciaba las mejillas y el pelo, y todo aquel brío provocó la primera erección en Castiel que en años era correspondida por alguien más.

"J-Joder..." Gimió en un momento en el que Dean deslizó una de sus manos para acariciársela por encima de la tela. La movía suave y lentamente, provocándole sacudidas y espasmos, uno de ellos llevándole los brazos a la espalda de Dean, como si necesitase sujección, sus piernas empezaban a temblar en anticipación. Llevaba tanto, _tanto_ tiempo sin sentir aquello...

Dean se tumbó sobre las pieles de oso y gatosombra, de la que estaba tan orgulloso, y le ordenó que se desnudase para él. Mientras lo hacía y observaba con ojos lascivos a lord Winchester acariciarse la entrepierna, ya desnudo, se imaginaba todo lo que dejaría que le hiciese con aquellas manos, le dejaría explorarlo a su gusto, todos los rincones de su cuerpo quedarían marcados por sus dedos, y luego permitiría que lo tomase en todas las posiciones posibles, que lo montase con todo el brío que su cuerpo le permitiese, porque estaba seguro de que aquello no volvería a ocurrir en mucho tiempo. Solo aquellos pensamientos, que no eran más que eso, pensamientos exageradamente lujuriosos, estaban haciendo que su erección comenzase a gotear.

"Ven aquí... Eres más hermoso de lo que había imaginado... Te has desperdiciado yendo al Muro."

Castiel se acercó obediente y se situó sobre Dean. "Precisamente por actos como éste fue por los que me mandaron."

"¿Cómo lo hacías? ¿Cómo te follaba?" Le preguntó con una sensual voz ronca.

Castiel sonrió, recordándolo. "Me empujaba contra la pared un establo y me embestía por detrás... Era un animal... Una bestia en celo constante que me tomaba como un perro toma a una perra... pero siempre hacía que me corriese..." Le susurraba, antes de dejar que Dean lo besase de nuevo. Era tan fantástica la manera en la que lo hacía, toda su piel era suave y cálida, su miembro le rozaba entre las nalgas en promesa de algo mejor mientras permitía que le explorase la boca con su lengua tanto como se le antojase. Tardó en darse cuenta de que había alargado el brazo e introducido los dedos en un recipiente pequeño y de madera cuyo olor reconoció Castiel como aceite de sándalo. Se estaba untando la erección con ello con el propósito de que la penetración le resultase más fácil y menos dolorosa, así que, tan ansioso como necesitado, Castiel preguntó, "¿me permitís...?" mientras movía la cadera lo suficiente como para colocar su entrada sobre la dura polla de lord Winchester.

"No me e-equivocaba co-contigo, Castiel... J-joder..." Jadeó mientras Castiel se penetraba a sí mismo, lentamente, sin prisa, acomodando su cuerpo a la intrusión. "Eres... lo más bello que he tenido... en mis manos..."

Lo decía en serio. Había visto a Castiel y, aunque no se hacía la menor idea de sus preferencias en cuanto al sexo, su corazón había dado un brinco que no había dado en años, nisiquiera cuando en sus habitaciones se había presentado todo un seductor llamado Balthazar.

Castiel comenzó a moverse arriba y abajo sobre Dean, mordiéndose el labio inferior cuando comenzó a sentir de nuevo aquella sensación de ser follado propiamente, con un buen miembro en su interior, resbaladizo y suave, apoyando las manos en los hombros de Dean mientras éste respiraba agitadamente. Era increíble, pensaba, que no hubiese necesitado siquiera preparación, había sentido que lo necesitaba ya y cuanto antes, y su cuerpo se había moldeado con una facilidad increíble a la erección de Dean Winchester.

"Así, eso es, mi guardián del Muro, mi hermoso guardián, muévete... así..."

Su voz era tan sensual, tan grave, era como una caricia más, una tercera mano que se unía para darle placer y electrificar todas y cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas. Y la voz ronca y desgarrada de Castiel también excitaba a Dean, por lo que le pedía que le susurrase mientras se lo follaba, todo lo que quisiese, pero que no dejase de hablarle al oído, y le dijo lo atractivo que era, lo hermoso que creía que había sido desde el primer momento, cómo deseó haber sido suyo desde el minuto que lo vio a las puertas de Invernalia...

Dean se corrió dentro de Castiel mientras le decía todo aquello, reprimiendo un grito entre sus labios, y Castiel todavía le cabalgaba mientras le llenaba por dentro, a segundos de su propio orgasmo, tan cerca de los labios de Dean que se rozaban cada vez que Castiel se movía y sus alientos de mezclaban. Castiel se corrió sobre el vientre de Dean con una violencia como nunca le había ocurrido en años, y lo disfrutó como tal.

Recuperando el aliento sobre el sudado pecho de lord Winchester, su cabeza subiendo y bajando al ritmo de su respiración, no se esperaba que Dean lo fuese a estrechar contra sí con sus brazos.

"¿Por qué nunca antes te había visto?" Le preguntó en voz bajita.

"Quizás porque llevo diez años encerrado, señor."

"Diez años..." Repitió. "No miento cuando digo que eres el hombre más bello que he visto en mis treinta y cuatro años de vida. Y han pasado muchos a lo largo de ella."

"Ya he incumplido mi juramento. No puedo volver a hacerlo, o el riesgo será mayor."

"No te he pedido que lo hicieras, Cas. ¿Puedo llamarte Cas?"

El aludido asintió. "Sí, señor."

"Por favor, no me digas 'señor'. Sé que es la norma de cortesía de baja cuna, pero me recuerdas a mi padre."

"Lo... lo siento."

Dean sonrió. "Simplemente llámame Dean." Suspiró. "Posees la belleza de un ángel, Castiel. Leyendas como los Targaryen te envidiarían. Y, aunque sé que es un deseo vano y algo egoísta, me gustaría que te quedaras conmigo."

Castiel rió, "¿como vuestra puta?"

"Como mi amante, Cas. Cuando te vi fuera en el patio creí que no habría belleza semejante en los Siete Reinos. No quisiera rebajarte a éso."

Castiel suspiró. "No es un deseo egoísta, Dean. Quizás sí imposible, pero... A mí también me gustaría quedarme con vos."

Ω

"Ha sido un placer haberos tenido como invitados, lord comandante." Dijo sonriente lord Dean mientras Robert Singer montaba su caballo.

La mañana les había despertado reluciente y soleada, sin embargo, la temperatura debía ser de grados negativos. Castiel montó en su rucio sin apartar la mirada de Dean, que tampoco parecía no ser capaz de separar de él la vista. El caballo resopló emitiendo una gran nube de vaho por las fosas nasales.

"El honor es de la Guardia, mi señor. Espero que vuestros problemas se solucionen fácilmente. Tenemos una gran deuda con vuestra familia."

"Sé que nos ayudaréis en caso de ser necesario. Viajad con cuidado."

Dean se acercó con disimulo y golpeó con suavidad la pierna de Castiel.

"Señ... Dean." Si ahora le decía algo inapropiado echaría a perder toda la precaución que habían tomado la noche anterior.

"Si puedes volver, hazlo." Le murmuró en una voz lo suficientemente baja como para que fuese el único capaz de escucharlo.

"No puedo hacer esa promesa, lord Dean. Es muy arriesgada."

"Si se te presenta la oportunidad, hazlo, Cas."

Castiel sonrió. "Así será entonces, Dean."

Lord Winchester se alejó del caballo y los cuervos emprendieron la marcha de vuelta al Muro. Si tenían suerte no habría ninguna tormenta durante el trayecto, pero todo fenómento meteorológico podría sorprenderles. Estaba siendo un verano amable.

Dean emitió un largo suspiro mientras miraba cómo se alejaba Castiel, con la capa negra sacudiéndosele al ritmo del trote haciendo honor al nombre de cuervo, y por la presión que sus labios ejercían el uno contra el otro mientras trataba de esconder una sonrisa melancólica, Sam, que lo observaba desde no mucha distancia y que lo conocía mejor que cualquier persona en el norte, supo que aquella noche había sido, si no exitosa, mucho más que ello.


End file.
